A New Beginning
by Pat-Bennett99
Summary: <html><head></head>The Glee kids are off to college. Bartie, Fuinn, and Puckleberry story! Read and review</html>
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new idea that came to me today. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>It was a warm and sunny day in May in Lima's William McKinley High School. The halls were decorated with red, black, and white streamers with signs that said "Congratulations Class of 2011" plastered all over the walls. The seniors sprinted out of their final classes yelling and cheering. They've left their legacy at William McKinley and now they were heading to college.<p>

"Finally, I get to get out of Lima!" Finn said happily as he wrapped his arms around Quinn.

"Damn right. Ohio University, here we come!" Artie said with a grin as he wheeled him and Brittany down the hallway.

"Where are you guys going?" Brittany asked the others.

"I'm not going anywhere for college. I'm taking a year off and traveling around the world." Mercedes said with a grin as she started to day dream about her trip.

"I'm going to the University of Kentucky." Santana said as she rolled her eyes.

She was the only person that was going out of state for college, which shocked everyone. All of the seniors thought Rachel would go out of state, but because of the fact that she and Puck were dating, she managed to convince her dads to let her go to Ohio University with the others.

"All by yourself?" Quinn asked as she looked at Santana.

"Nope. I managed to get Matt to come with me. He wanted to go to OU for his football scholarship, but there was no way in hell I was going to be down in Hickville by myself." Santana said with a smile.

The group walked out of the school where other seniors were blasting their music and honking their horns. If they didn't know any better, the students would've guessed they were getting excited for a football game or something. The group walked to their cars and joined the celebration. All they had left to do was to go to the graduation ceremony that night.

* * *

><p>Everyone drove back to their houses and waited with anticipation as the day went on. Santana and Brittany did each other's hair and make up, while Finn and Quinn spent their time holding each other. Rachel and Puck did some last minute shopping, while Mike and Artie decided what ties they'd wear that night. Around six o'clock, the group met up at Bread Sticks for one last dinner together before they go their separate ways for the summer.<p>

"It sucks that we can't all go to the same college. I'm going to miss you all next year." Tina said as she looked down at the table.

Tina was offered a scholarship for creative writing to the University of Toledo. Ever since Mr. Shuester taught her to open up her junior year, Tina focused on writing until she started writing everything from lyrics to stories. What got her the scholarship was a poem she wrote about diversity.

"Yeah, I know. It just won't be the same with seeing any of you." Mike said with a frown as he took a sip out of his drink.

Mike wasn't going to college at all. While he received a lot of offers and scholarships, he was scouted by Usher's manager while at a club in downtown Lima early that year. Usher's manager offered him half a million to dance back-up for Usher. It took Mike awhile to convince his parents, but after begging non-stop, they gave in.

"Well, while you all are doing that, Karofsky and I are going to Paris with Blaine for fashion. Isn't that right, David?" Kurt asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around him.

"What? Oh…right. Paris." Karofsky said as he looked over at him.

The group was still getting used to the fact that Kurt and Karofsky were dating after all the abuse and ridicule Kurt has received over the years. It wasn't until Kurt returned from Dalton Academy that David realized who he was and how he truly felt about Kurt. In the middle of Glee, David barged in one day and kissed Kurt on the lips, telling him that he loved him, in front of the whole class.

"Who cares about college when you can be a wrestler, like me? I mean come on. You think I want to waste my time studying books and doing things that has no value to me what-so-ever? Hell no!" Lauren said as she looked up from the menu.

No one really cared for Lauren after she punched Quinn in the face at the beginning of the year. She continued to hang around with them because they feared her and she knew it too. Lauren was going to spend her time helping her uncle Carmine in his junkyard to make some extra money so she could move to Japan. It's been her life long dream to become a sumo-wrestler so she spent a lot of time eating as much as she could.

"Thanks for killing the mood, Zizes. Anyways, we better get going or else we'll be late." Santana said as she stood up.

"Yeah, besides, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can party." Puck said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

* * *

><p>The group got into their cars and headed back to William McKinley. After finding some parking spots, the kids quickly changed into their cap and gowns and walked into the quiet and empty hallway, filled with the colored streamers and posters. Brittany and Quinn started to cry as they walked past the dark and empty classrooms. They started reminiscing all of the times they spent together, from their days as Cheerios to their double dates with Finn and Artie. Everyone stopped outside of the Glee room and saw Mr. Shuester sitting in one of the chairs.<p>

"Mr. Shue? Are you alright?" Mercedes asked as they walked in.

Mr. Shuester shot his head up and smiled as he looked at all the kids who changed his life. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just going to miss you all so much." Mr. Shuester said with a small laugh as he started giving everyone a hug.

"You know, Mr. Shuester, we still have a few minutes. Can we sing one more song before we go?" Rachel asked with a smile as she embraced.

"Sure, Rachel. What song did you have in mind?" Mr. Shuester said as he continued hugging everyone.

Without saying anything all of the kids walked over to the raisers. Puck and Artie grabbed their guitars and Finn went onto the drums and started to play. Almost instantly, everyone broke out in unison.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road__  
><em>_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go__  
><em>_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why__  
><em>_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind__  
><em>_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time__  
><em>_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial__  
><em>_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life._

The group finished singing and immediately broke down. It was going to be the last time that they'd ever be singing together, as well as being with the teacher who bound them together.

"That was beautiful, you guys." Mr. Shuester said as he started to cry as well.

Everyone surround him and gave him a group hug. No one wanted to let go, until they were broken up by Mr. Figgins telling them that the ceremony. They hung around the Glee room for a few more minutes to let the memories sink in one more time.

"Alright guys, let's get you into the gym." Mr. Shuester said with a smile as he led the group.

* * *

><p>They walked into the crowded facility and took their assigned seats, given to them during practice days before. The band started playing the school's alma mater as the teachers walked down the middle aisle and took their places in the front. Mr. Figgins was the last to walk in. He proudly walked up to the stage and looked out at the crowd.<p>

"Good evening, everyone. As we all know, we're here tonight to send these young kids on a journey…a new step in achieving great things. It is my honor to be standing here in the presence of such amazing children. Without further delay, let's begin." Mr. Figgins said with a smile as took his seat for the first person to talk.

After five speakers, Mr. Shuester got up to the microphone and started his speech.

"Hey everyone. For those who don't know me, I am Mr. Will Shuester. I teach Spanish and the head of the Glee club. I…um…I couldn't ask for a better group of kids then the ones I had in Glee. It's been…life changing to say the least. When I started this program a few years ago, I did it to bring some change in high school. You see, there's no surprise that there are cliques in high school. However, because of the club, no one's better then anyone else." Mr. Shuester said as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"_I'm better then the others._" Rachel said to herself.

"So enough of the wait, will the members of the Glee club stand up?" Mr. Shuester asked with a smile.

Everyone in the Glee club stood up. Even Artie managed to lift himself up to be included. The whole gym erupted with applauses and flashing lights from cameras. Mr. Shuester thanked everyone and took his seat. Mr. Figgins stood up and ushered the students to begin getting their diplomas. After everyone received theirs, the valedictorian walked up to the front. Rachel hated him for taking her spot of giving a fair-well speech, but couldn't help but be moved by his words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it. Congratulations class of 2011." He said as he throw his cap in the air.

Almost instantly, the air was filled with the red caps and the gym became filled with cheers and claps from families, friends, faculty, and students.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this chapter. Reviews are always perfect!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I've neglected writing more chapters for not only this story, but my other ones as well. I've been so busy with school work that I never found the time to write anything. Now, just giving you all a brief little note- I'm a current student at OU, so I apologize if I use the names of the buildings there. Anyways, here's my new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always great.**

* * *

><p>Finally the day of all days was here...Move In Day. While the Glee kids disbanded by going to separate colleges, Artie, Finn, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, and Puck piled into their parents' cars and embarked on the four and a half hour car ride to the south eastern part of Ohio. All of the parents were eager to hit the road that they left at five in the morning, not giving any of the kids to fully get dressed. Because Finn and Puck were at OU for football, they roomed together in the predominately athletic James Hall on West Green. Quinn and Brittany roomed together in Jefferson Hall on East Green, with Artie living down the hall with a kid from Cincinnati. Rachel was late for picking her room and she was stuck with a gothic girl from Pomeroy, Ohio and had to live on the very edge of South Green, also known as the "Dirty South".<p>

* * *

><p>"Now Finn. I'm sure you already know the reputation of Ohio University. I've heard how crazy it gets during Halloween and what not. Promise me you won't get sucked into the party crowd." Finn's mom said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.<p>

"Mom, don't worry. I signed a contract saying I won't have any alcohol in me during the season. Besides, I'm not there to party anyways." Finn said as he took out his phone and started texting Quinn.

"That's right you won't, because you're lucky to be going to such an amazing college like Ohio University. Remember, you are there to learn and not to goof off. Okay, Finn?" Finn's mom asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm there to learn." Finn said, not really listening to what his mom said.

In his mind, all he could think about was how awesome college was going to be for him. Finn was accepted by Miami University (Oxford), University of Cincinnati, University of Toledo, and The Ohio State University, but found his choice when the football scout from Ohio University came to Lima and saw him play and beat Archbishop Moeller High School from Cincinnati in the Semi-Finals. Since then, OU's been on his mind 24/7.

* * *

><p>"Noah Puckerman! I never thought I'd see the day when my little boy is becoming a man..." Mrs. Puckerman started to say.<p>

"Mom, just stop with the cheesy stuff. I know you're proud of me, but come on. I'll always be your little boy." Puck said as he pulled out his head phones.

"But you're our only child. Won't you miss us?" Mrs. Puckerman asked as she started to sob.

"Of course I'll miss you guys, but it's not like I'm in another state." Puck said as he rolled his eyes.

"Noah, I know how you act and everything and I know the reputation of Ohio University. If I get a phone call from the police saying that you're in jail, I'll pull you out of there so fast that you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Puckerman said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir. I won't let you down!" Puck said sarcastically as he put his headphones in and fell asleep for the remainder of the long car ride.

In his dream, he pictured himself standing on the 50 yard line with the lights shining on him in the pleasant Ohio autumn night. Students and fans yelling as Finn handed him the ball and he took off. Puck dreamt that he and the Bobcats were facing the #1 LSU tigers. He sprinted past the defensive line, leaped over their middle line backer and "broke" the Honey Badger's ankle as he faked him out. Right after he scored, Rachel ran into the end zone, took off his helmet and kissed him on the lips. Puck woke up with a grin on his face, asked his parents about how much longer the drive was, and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Artie, Brittany, and Quinn were all asleep for their car ride to Athens, but Rachel was way too excited to sleep. She and her dads went shopping for dorm supplies a month ago and Rachel couldn't wait to lighten her room up. Luckily for her, Rachel's roommate was moving in the next day.<p>

"Sweetie, we're so proud of you. Your dad and I are just so...oh Leroy, our little girl is leaving." Hiram said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"It's okay, babe. She's growing up to become a beautiful and talented young woman." Leroy said as he grabbed his partner's hand.

"Oh you two are just so precious. I'm going to miss you both dearly, especially when I'm on the stage during a performance. You two are the reasons why I'm here in the first place. I love you both!" Rachel said as she leaned forward in her seat and kissed both men on the cheeks.

"Promise us that you'll call us every chance you get." Hiram said as he looked at her in the rear-view mirror.

"I promise, dad. Now if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep in. This is going to be a long, but productive day!" Rachel said with a smile as she grabbed her pillow and started to sleep.

* * *

><p>Finally everyone reached Athens. The traffic was pretty bad, but no one seemed to care because on the right hand side, the beauty that was Ohio University made up for it. One of the noticeable buildings everyone noticed was the dome shaped one. That building was called the Convocation Center or as the students called it, the Convo. It's where the basketball team played. Luckily for Puck and Finn, it was right behind their dorm. On the left hand side, sat the Ridges, which was an abandoned mental health facility. Both Finn's and Puck's parents found really close parking spaces and began to unpack their cars. Finn brought the TV and futon, while Puck brought the Xbox and stereo system. Their room was on the third floor, so carrying stuff up was difficult.<p>

On the other side of campus, Rachel and her dads were setting up her room. Because her roommate doesn't move in until the next day, Rachel lucked out and was able to pick which part of the bunk she wanted as well as her closet and drawers. However, after ten minutes, Rachel left to go introduce herself to everyone on her floor, while her dads were stuck finishing moving her in.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Brittany quickly moved themselves in, said goodbye to their parents and quickly met all of the girls on their side of the dorm. They, as well as Artie, lived on the third floor. Both of the girls instantly became friends with these two girls. One was from the Columbus and the other was from the Cleveland. All four of them headed down the long hallway to meet some cute guys. As they neared the end, Brittany rushed into Artie's room, which ironically was parallel to theirs. Artie was finishing up putting his sweaters away, while his parents were talking with his roommate's parents, when Brittany came in. She climbed into his lap and embraced him tightly as she kissed him on the lips.<p>

"AH! I can't believe we're finally in college." She yelled with excitement as she looked around Artie's room.

"I know. I'm still shaking from excitement!" Artie said with a smile as he held onto her.

"Why don't you come with Quinn and I? We're meeting everyone on our floor!" Brittany said as she hopped off his lap and led him to the door.

"I can't. I'm hanging with my roommate, but we'll go get dinner later and then we can go meet everyone." Artie said as he looked back at his roommate.

"Naw, bro. You can go ahead. We can chill tonight. Besides, my parents and I are going to Wal-Mart. Do you want us to bring you anything?" His roommate asked.

"I'm good. Thanks though. Alright, Brittany. Give me a few minutes to say goodbye to my parents and then we can meet our neighbors." Artie said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry to end it right there. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are always great! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
